


Not Everything Useless

by FlyingWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: Some times, islands have treasures, and the green archer knows how to cherish them.





	

You keep wandering the sands of the damned island.  
The sun is still too hot.

Your destroyed shoes mean your feet will end up full of blisters after not even half a mile, but you don’t care at this point. Just keep walking, it’s alright.  
Wasn’t there supposed to be a tree shelter already? You’re almost sure you’ve made one somewhen way… year two? Year three? No, you were elsewhere in China by that point. But you’re not thinking of Hongkong now, either, as the city life seems as distant and pointless as ever.  
Besides, you’ve got the bloody sun and blisters to worry about.

What do I even do with the water? Too much salt, undrinkable. God knows what other chemicals wound up in it. It’s Asia. Probably everything they’ve had since the World War Two. That wouldn’t be any news on this island, dumpsite of everything since the big war.

Then you noticed something glimmering in the sun.  
A mirror, maybe? Not that you want to see yourself, you don’t care, anymore.  
But a tool might come useful so you’re decided to at least check it out. There isn’t water here for a good long while, you have to keep walking, and - for now you’re just sitting down. Shinies are as good as survival is.

You claw your hands and dig. The sand fades out quite quickly.  
It really was a shinie.

It’s a revolver and it’s loaded.  
You have no use for it right now, either, but it’s just made your day.  
Not everything you find on this island is useless, Oli Queen.


End file.
